


Uye con el circo

by Amerikita12



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barnum has an irresistible smirk, Bottom Phillip Carlyle, Boys Kissing, Circus, Cute, Domestic Barlyle, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Phillip Carlyle, Love, M/M, Romance, Sex, Slash, Top P. T. Barnum, True Love's Kiss, barlyle - Freeform, bisexual circus dads
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerikita12/pseuds/Amerikita12
Summary: "Phineas Taylor Barnum olía a libertad y magia, o al menos, eso es lo que Phillip Carlyle pensaba. Él realmente necesitaba todo, y Barnum estaba ahí para dárselo."(O como Barnum y Phillip encajaron juntos, durmieron juntos y fueron a una feria).





	Uye con el circo

**Author's Note:**

> Tanto sin escribir, los extrañaba, pero bueno, eso no importa, solo lean y disfruten uwu

Phineas Taylor Barnum olía a libertad y magia. Como el más caro y dulce de los perfumes, inundaba hasta el último rincón de la mente, y aún así, era imposible hartarse de la sensación placentera que dejaba en el cuerpo, sofocante por la necesidad de más, como una droga que inyectaba simple deseo en todo el cuerpo.

O al menos, eso es lo que Phillip Carlyle pensaba.

El embriagante aroma fue la primera señal de la presencia Barnum, obligándolo por acto de reflejo a seguir el olor, alzando su cara y enfocando sus ojos hacia él, _y wow_ , era hermoso. Vistiendo un reluciente traje oscuro, con una bufanda en tono azul y un sombrero negro de copa alta cubriendo sus mechones castaños de cabello, se postraba ante él con una sonrisa reluciente, y sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes, que parecían destellar con luces y emoción a cada palabra.

Cuando la mano del mayor tocó la suya en un simple apretón, su corazón dejó de latir por un segundo y sintió como todo su cuerpo daba un vuelco, con las estereotípicas mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. Se obligó a soltar la cálida mano de Barnum, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se calentaban y se volvían de un ligero color carmesí, esperó que su sonrojo se excusara por el latente frío que los cubría.

Por la inquisitiva sonrisa de Barnum supo que no era así. Entonces, se esforzó por actuar lo más normal posible, incluso soberbio, para afianzar la imagen del compositor famoso y desinteresado. No estaba seguro de cuánto podía engañar al hombre mayor, y considerando que era el Rey de los Taimados de quien hablaba, posiblemente poco.

Así que, cuando Barnum lo invitó por un trago, no tardó más de un segundo en responder “Sí”, más extasiado de lo que admitiría. Solo después de que el mayor de brindara otra de esas sonrisas, fue cuando se reprimió por ser tan malditamente efusivo.

Durante el corto trayecto, el silencio era cortado constantemente por la voz de Barnum, haciendo honor a su título de _Showman_ , siendo casi imposible para él guardar completo silencio. Los comentarios acompañados de la voz armoniosa y distintiva del mayor, eran apreciados por Phillip, quien a lo menos se complacía de la vivacidad de Barnum.

Estando aún un poco abrumado por las exageradas reacciones que el mayor había causado en él con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa brillante, Phillip se mostraba titubeante sobre cómo actuar, pues cualquier comentario que saliera de su boca sería respondido con otro más astuto y el gesto socarrón de Barnum, lo que conllevaría a un sonrojo y palabras tontas de su parte. Sin dudas, no era algo que deseaba, pero por otra parte, tampoco quería mantenerse en silencio. Era complicado.

Cuando llegaron a la licorería, ambos se quitaron sus sacos, sombreros altos y bufandas, pero cuando el menor quiso caminar para dejar las prendas donde se suponía debían colgarse, el cuerpo de Barnum lo interrumpió, mostrando una mano alzada que hizo un simple movimiento apuntando hacía sus accesorios, con un suave _“Permíteme”_ y una sonrisa, tomó dichos objetos de sus manos, para después guiñar el ojo y darse la vuelta descaradamente, dirigiéndose al perchero.

Phillip no sabía si fue el hecho de que Barnum le había giñado el ojo, que le había sonreído o que sus manos se habían tocado por un momento, pero se mantuvo quieto en un ligero trance, experimentando otra torrente de sensaciones golpeado su pecho y haciendo flaquear sus piernas.

Lo único que logró sacarlo de su mente y conectarlo de nuevo con él ahora, fue la mano amigable y firme de Barnum en su cintura, la cual lo estremeció y le hizo alzar la vista, buscando casi por reflejo la mirada del mayor, cuando sus ojos azules se conectaron con las gemas verdes de Barnum, una sonrisa simplemente nació en su rostro, y por un largo momento se sintió embriagado. El suficiente tiempo para que el circense lo guiara hasta las sillas y le ofreciera el primer trago.

Después de unos cortos diez minutos llevaba fácilmente su séptimo trago, pero la amarga bebida seguía llegando como si fuera interminable, logrando que el Phillip se pusiera mareado y su mente se nublara por el alcohol. Algo parecido a confianza comenzó a nacer dentro de él debido al licor en sus venas, permitiéndose estar más tranquilo y no sobrereaccionar ante cada flirteo de Barnum, comenzando a actuar más como él. Todo aunado a la extraña negociación que compartían, que bien podría valerse por coreografía gracias a sus movimientos y diálogos afines, casi actuados.

En varios momentos se veía tentado a huir, alejarse del enigmático personaje Barnum, más cuando su oferta aparentemente ridícula se iba materializando en su mente como algo atractivo. Indudablemente algo dentro de él quería irse, acurrucarse en el bienestar de su vida acomodada y prestigio, pero otra parte de él cada vez más fuerte, le gritaba que tomara el riesgo, que se acerca a la llama ardiente e interesante que era P.T. y descubrir qué pasa cuando la tocas.

Después de todo, el mayor era la materialización de lo que Phillip siempre deseó, el peligro, la adrenalina y la locura, toda la emoción intrínseca de una apuesta alta. Él estaba corriendo a la boca del lobo, y le encantaba cómo se sentía. Por ello cuando se alejaba aparentemente convencido de declinar, esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que el mayor insistiera, cosa que hizo, ocasionando que él volviera a la coreografía. Y cuando no lo hizo, al estar justo enfrente de la puerta, con todas sus pertenencias y su pose falsamente firme, él formó una pequeña sonrisa y aceptó.

La promesa de que encajaban juntos hacía que su corazón se acelerara y la libertad que se le ofrecía lo obligaba a anhelar el vuelo, por esto no le sorprendió que P.T. lo haya convencido de escapar con el circo con apenas el 10% de la taquilla, lo que sí le fue sorprendente es el hecho de que se haya negado a la primera oferta, ganando su sentido común ante su aparente necesidad de complacer a Barnum.

Además, cerrar el trato era una buena excusa para tocar de nuevo la mano del mayor, sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que la primera vez ante el contacto, pero intensificado por la presencia inesperada en su hombro derecho y la sonrisa que su embriaguez hacía parecer coqueta o ladina. Su rostro estaba sonrojado como consecuencia de su repentina ingesta de alcohol, pero su vergüenza lo calentó hasta figurarse a un pequeño tomate.

Después de eso, solo tomaron whisky.

[…]

Fue después de una botella de whisky vacía que la definición de “Espacio personal” se hizo totalmente desconocida. Con cada trago ambos cuerpos se acercaban uno al otro, en una pequeña danza inconsciente, hasta que sus piernas se tocaban y no podían mover sus manos sin tener un contacto con el contrario. Sus palabras se hacían lentas y se combinaban con el tambaleo suave que hacían sus cuerpos, aun cuando se encontraban sentados.

Sus rostros cortaban cada vez más el espacio, estando peligrosamente cerca, sintiendo el aura tibia y casi pudiendo percibir el aroma a embriaguez del contrario. Al menos a Phillip no le molestaba en lo absoluto la presencia ahora íntima de Barnum, menos aún cuando seguía oliendo su perfume y sintiendo el revoloteo extraño en su cuerpo gracias al magnetismo de éste. Las sensaciones de Barnum no distaban mucho de las de su ahora aprendiz, deleitándose con las pequeñas delicias que llenaban sus sentidos gracias a la presencia de Carlyle.

Su conversación tocaba temas banales o de poca relevancia, las premisas serias o profundas se habían ido junto con el alcohol, pero no por ellos su charla se volvía menos interesante, pues aún con las cuestiones más intrascendentes Barnum lograba maravillar a Phillip con su facilidad de palabras y presencia inherente al hablar, haciendo que el menor viera colores en el aire y sintiera en carne las anecdóticas narraciones del _Showman_.

Algo en Phillip sabía que su admiración por Barnum no estaba cerca de ser normal, sabía que la manera en la cual su cuerpo temblaba de energía ante él era especial, sabía que lo miraba de la manera en la cual se supone solo podía mirar a las mujeres. Y no le importaba.

No le importaba seguir al pícaro _Showman_ en su aventura del circo, no le importaba el hecho de embriagarse hasta el desmayo junto a Barnum, no le importaba la sensación cálida de su lengua contra la suya.

Hasta que lo hizo, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en la casa del mayor, sin tener consciencia de cómo había llegado ahí, entre los brazos y el cuerpo de Phineas.

_Y Dios, no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio para esto._

Su mente volvió a su cuerpo cuando sintió un tibio tacto colándose por debajo de su ropa, rozando libremente su abdomen y pecho. No hace falta recalcar la sensación vergonzosamente excitante que causaban en el cuerpo del menor, pues su rostro ruborizado y su respiración jadeante lo dejaban más que claro.

Por su parte, Barnum intentaba satisfacer el deseo que quemaba dentro de él, con movimiento inexpertos pero extrañamente acertados. En segundos, su propia camisa y chaleco acompañaron a su saco en el suelo, mientras su boca se conectaba necesitada con la del menor, en una danza lasciva y húmeda.

El menor se vio confundido por segundos, hasta que su propia inteligencia atinó a imitar al Barnum, deshaciéndose velozmente de toda prenda por encima de la cintura. Lo que siguió fue un cálido vaivén entre ambos cuerpos. Con suaves roces de piel y gemidos esporádicos de placer.

En cierto momento, la boca de Phineas abandonó el delicioso contacto de los labios del menor, dirigiendo su caminó lentamente hacia el sur, bajando entre lamidas y besos por el cuello de Phillip.

El menor no pudo describir la erótica sensación que recorría su cuerpo en pequeñas ráfagas, solo podía saborear  el potente deseo que lo inundaba, haciéndolo temblar por ansia, necesitado y caliente. El hecho de que el mayor estuviera encima de él, sujetando sus manos a cada costado en una clara presencia dominante no lo hacía más fácil.

Segundos después de que Barnum arremetiera contra el cuello desnudo del menor, éste no tardó en gemir con exagerada sonoridad, cosa que hizo más presente el color rojo en sus mejillas, y el esmero del mayor en la piel de su cuello.

Aunque no podía ver su rostro, Phillip sintió el cambió de sensación en su cuello, percibiendo cómo los labios del mayor se arrugaban y cómo sus dientes se mostraron, entonces supo que estaba sonriendo, y algo en él se prendió ante la necesidad de golpear a Barnum.

 _“¿Cómo se atreve?”_ Fue lo único que pudo pensar, antes que el _Showman_ usara sus caninos para dejar una suave mordida en su piel, _y mierda_ , olvidó su nombre por un momento.

Las fuertes manos del circense se movieron hacia su pantalón, arrastrando éste por sus piernas en menos de un segundo, después, hizo los mismo con la ropa de Phillip, lanzándolas hacia alguna parte incierta de la habitación.

Fue en ese momento, que todo se convirtió en algo real, o al menos, algo lo suficientemente real para hacer que el menor se tensara ante una latente incertidumbre en su mente.

-¿Estás bien, niño? ¿Quieres que me detenga?- Hablo Barnum al percibir la tensión que el Phillip reflejaba. Estando fuera del alcance de los efectos de la embriaguez o la excitación, su tono de voz era inhumanamente suave, como si, efectivamente, estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño que en cualquier momento podría romper a llorar.

Esto hizo que ése “algo” en el menor se transformara de tensión a ligera indignación.

-Estoy bien- Fue lo primero que pudo decir, como si estuviera obligado a responder a cada cosa que el mayor preguntara -Solo, bueno… jamás nadie me ha tomado de ésta manera. Estoy inseguro sobre cómo debo actuar- Y Phillip odió cada palabra que salió de su boca, pero ello no les restaba su veracidad. Juró dentro de sí, que golpearía a Barnum si éste se reía o se mofaba de él.

Para suerte de ambos, el mayor no hizo tal cosa, solo se limitó a un asentimiento con la cabeza y una mueca en su rostro que parecía decir “Compresión”.

-Chico, esto es tan nuevo para mí como lo es para ti- Hizo una pausa, como si estuviera esforzando a su cerebro a pensar -Podríamos averiguarlo juntos- Barnum estiró las comisuras de sus labios hasta que el inferior rozaba levemente con sus caninos, dejando ver sus perfectos dientes en una de las mejores sonrisas que Phillip haya visto.  

Y antes de que Phillip pudiera replicar ante el comentario y la sonrisa posterior a este, sus labios se conectaron con los del mayor, creando un beso casto y casi inocente que realmente necesitaba.

Después de unos minutos plagados de besos y roces, Barnum se repuso, alejando su cuerpo del menor solo un poco, para quedar hincado, con las piernas dobladas debajo de él y apoyado en sus rodillas, sus manos tantearon la cama firme en busca de equilibrio.

Phillip estuvo a punto de interrogar al mayor sobre su acción, hasta que escuchó el característico sonido húmedo que hace la saliva al salir con presión de la boca, y lo entendió. No tuvo que ver el miembro de Barnum para saber qué era lo que hacía.

-No dolerá- Dijo Barnum, realmente poco convencido de ello. Pero sonando igual de seguro como si dijera _“El cielo es azul”,_ el menor no sabía si sentirse reconfortado o no ante la mentira blanca del mayor, en específico del hecho que sonaba muy sincero para ser una clara falsedad.

Si se sinceraban, ninguno era experto en el tema, pero cualquier persona con sentido común podría suponer que algo así dolería, y mucho. Phillip estaba seguro que un poco de saliva no sería el mejor lubricante, pero no tenía idea que qué se supone que las personas hacen en ese tipo de casos. Las mujeres se lubricaban solas, y él sabía que la primera vez era dolorosa para ellas, no quería pensar en lo que debía esperar para él.

-No nací está mañana- Dijo como una contestación tardía, en un esfuerzo de distraer a su mente de los pensamientos que lo mantenían tenso. La voz de Barnum seguía flotando en la habitación, la mayoría como palabras sordas que el menor no quiso o no pudo escuchar. La falta de silencio era reconfortante debido  a la melodiosa voz de P.T, acompañada por su natural elocuencia.

 Al pasar un necesitado tiempo de caricias, el miembro firme de Barnum se guió hacia el menor, con delicadeza y movimientos calculados, de su rostro no se borraba la continua expresión que parecía decir “No sé que estoy haciendo, pero supongo que lo hago bien”.

-¿Estás listo? ¿Todavía quieres hacerlo?- Interrogó el _Showman_ cuando estuvo a centímetros de Phillip, más por su capricho de hablar y necesitar todo explícitamente dicho, además de romper el silencio al que estaba poco acostumbrado.

Aunque por la mente del menor seguía un latente nerviosismo, la lujuria y excitación que lo llenaba en ese momento impedía que pudiese esclarecer sus pensamientos, dejándolo con la sensación deleitosa de su propio deseo, y la necesidad que solo Barnum podría satisfacer. Por ello, su respuesta fue un asentimiento enérgico y ligeros gemidos que inconscientemente  esperaba fueran un aliciente para Barnum.

La intromisión que siguió pocos segundos después, fue, a decir menos, incómoda.

La sensación inconfortable era solo por el dolor que venía con el estiramiento de sí, además de su nula experiencia y escasa preparación. El aire se escapó de sus pulmones y olvidó cómo respirar, hasta que las un gemido similar a un jadeo salió de la boca del circense y su cuerpo lo obligó a tomar una bocanada de oxígeno, se sintió mareado por su interrumpida respiración y la necesidad no saciada.     

-Respira, niño- Enunció el mayor, con voz seductora pero pícara que demostraban burla hacia Phillip.

 _“Oh, maldito idiota”_ Pensó Carlyle, cuya mente rondaba muy de cerca y muy de lejos la posibilidad  de golpearlo en la cara. Guardó silencio sólo porque estaba consciente que cualquier palabra salida de su boca sería quebrada y átona.

El mayor entró en él cuidadosamente, con un movimiento continuo y lento, disfrutando de la sensación orgásmica que la presión y calidez del menor generaban en él.  Con sus manos aferradas a la cintura de Phillip, Barnum aguantó en una posición completamente inmóvil una vez estuvo a mitad del camino dentro del menor.

La mueca de dolor de Phillip desaparecía a cada segundo, llegando pocos minutos después, a estar con sus hermosos  ojos abiertos con la mirada oscura y perdida, junto con sus labios apenas separados, de la cual se asomaba una sonrisa placentera y su lengua rozando sus dientes inferiores.

P.T. tomó tal aparente señal de gozo para iniciar un vaivén de embestidas, deseando satisfacer su propio deseo de tomar al menor. Introduciéndose unos pocos centímetros a cada estocada.

Fue la mano en su pecho y el pequeño jadeo adolorido, lo que lo hizo pararse inmediatamente.

-No, espera- Gimió Phillip, con la voz cortada por el dolor - Duele- Siguió, haciendo que el corazón de Barnum casi se detuviera en su pecho por la preocupación, el amargo sabor de la culpa y enojo hacia algo indefinido comenzó a reemplazar la excitación de su cuerpo.

-Lo siento, niño. Diablos, lo lamento, saldré para que pod…-

-No- Interrumpió el menor, dejando por primera vez sin palabras al mayor, con solo una ceja alzada y una expresión de expectación -Está bien, solo… ¿Podrías esperar y hacerlo más lento?, ¿Por favor?, es placentero, pero  el dolor sigue estando presente- Prácticamente suplicó, y Barnum no estaba muy contento con su actitud sumisa, casi pareciera que si él simplemente se negara, Phillip no haría más que bajar la cabeza y soportar el dolor con los ojos cerrados.

P.T. agitó la cabeza y guardó ese pensamiento para una plática posterior, después de eso tardó exactamente un segundo en cambiar su expresión, para que todo su porte se transformara a uno de afecto y acogedor, y que sus ojos marrones verdoso se volvieran como una canción de cuna arrulladora. Con su pequeña sonrisa Barnum coronando todo como la cereza del pastel.

Los largos segundos se convirtieron en minutos, un ligero movimiento de caderas y un gemido fueron las señales que Phillip pudo externar, aún con la excitación y los pensamientos nublando su buen juicio. El jadeo de Barnum se mezcló obscenamente con los gemidos agudos del menor, y emprendió movimientos quietos, suficientemente pausados para que Phillip suplicara por un poco más de velocidad.

La casi inexistente incomodidad que antes afligía al menor, se vio totalmente exterminada por obra de una mano firme pero cuidadosa que rodeó su miembro, que con el solo contactó había liberado una ola de placer electrizante por su cuerpo, desde su abdomen bajo hasta la punta de sus extremidades.

Phineas mantiene su mano izquierda sujetando recelosamente la cintura del menor, guiando el ritmo y velocidad de las ahora rápidas embestidas que golpeaban el cuerpo suelto y tembloroso  de placer de éste. Algo dentro de Barnum sólo quería empotrar al menor contra la pared y golpearlo tan profundo y tan rápido que sus gemidos de gozo fueran escuchados por cuadras a la redonda. Otra parte quería mantenerlo en la cama, entrar en él con un ritmo tranquilo y que Phillip se retorciera de placer pidiendo más, mientras sus labios marcaban su cuello…

Este último pensamiento hizo eco en su mente, después de no pensarlo más de unos cortos segundos, su boca se dirigió velozmente a los labios del menor, para un beso de largos momentos ininterrumpidos, que terminó rompiéndose para dejar que Barnum siguiera el tacto de sus labios con la piel tersa y ardiente de Carlyle.

La única respuesta del menor ante la marca roja y húmeda que se creó en su cuello fue un gemido y gritos ininteligibles que Barnum podía apostar se trataban de algún tipo de insulto.

 _“¿Es doloroso o placentero?”_ Formuló Phillip en su mente al percibir la maquinación del chupete y el ligero uso de dientes con el que iba acompañado. Se sintió ridículo por su pregunta, aunque su cuerpo guindaba continuamente entres ambas de esas sensaciones.

Barnum mientras tanto seguía con diestros movimientos, Phillip soltó un alarido gutural y meloso cuando P.T. tocó algo dentro de él, acompañado de la presencia tibia de la liberación densa en su interior.

Su mente y cuerpo se vieron atestadas y completas por el más puro deleite y satisfacción que hubiese sentido. Terminó con una culminación en la mano de P.T, y su visión borrosa por largos momentos.

_Era definitivamente placentero._

[…]

Algunas personas conocen sus propios límites, y tiene sus propias reglas, sus pautas personales para una mayor supervivencia, Phillip no era de esas personas. La mayoría de ésta gente (Las que poseían algún tipo de sentido común) No hubiesen aceptado la descabellada oferta de Barnum, por obvias y no tan obvias razones. Igualmente, tampoco hubiesen bebido la descomunal cantidad de alcohol que Phillip consumió, ni siquiera cuando podían excusarse con el hecho de una celebración, cosa que Phillip obviamente sí hizo.

Por esos motivos, las personas comunes no se ven atrapadas en situaciones como, por ejemplo, despertar completamente desnudo en una cama, cuarto y lugar completamente desconocidos.

Phillip resintió el dolor familiar de la resaca y el mareo que hizo girar la habitación, por segundos se preguntó qué tanto debió tomar para tener padecimientos tan severos, puesto que él tenía _cuasi_ dominado el arte de beber solo lo justo para tener resacas mínimas, o nulas si contaba con suerte.

A pesar de sus dolencias físicas reunió la suficiente voluntad para intentar levantarse de la cama, fallando 3 veces antes de lograrlo torpemente. Usó las sábanas con las que había estado enredado mientras dormía para cubrir su cuerpo, estaban alzadas hasta el punto más alto de su cuello y aún así se arrastraban por el suelo con su caminar, estaba ocultando cada centímetro de piel por debajo de su barbilla pero su pudor y recato seguían brillando con vergüenza. Phillip estaba seguro de que no podría mantener el equilibrio, o el contenido de su estómago donde debía si intentaba bajar su cuerpo para conseguir la ropa dispersa por el suelo, por ello ni siquiera se molestó en intentarlo.

Fue después de pasos temblorosos comparables con los de un infante (Aunque Phillip no tenía manera de saberlo, pues jamás había convivido con niños estrechamente) Que su cuerpo letárgico y sufrido por las punzadas eléctricas en su cabeza salió de la habitación donde se encontraba (Lo que al parecer era lo que su mente inconsciente quería).

El brillo inesperado (Pero francamente obvio) y los nuevos ruidos provocaron un gemido frustrado y dolido por parte Carlyle, además de un repetido pensamiento de _“Dios, mátenme por favor”._

Lo primero que mira después de que sus ojos ya no dolían por la exposición a la luz, fue a Barnum vestido de pies a cabeza, dándole la espalda mientras sus manos se movían confusamente maquinando una tarea que Phillip no podía alcanzar a vislumbrar. El olor, que para cualquiera podría ser agradable, o incluso creador de alguna sensación de apetencia, no lograba más que poner nauseabundo a Carlyle, pronto se volvió claro que el Showman estaba cocinando el desayuno, ¿O el almuerzo?, Phillip de verdad necesitaba saber la hora.

El menor estuvo a segundos de abrir la boca y articular cualquier cosa, pero una pequeña voz infantil y a lo que parecía femenina rompió el silencio antes de que Carlyle pudiera hablar. Naturalmente, Phillip se exaltó ante la inesperada voz, reaccionando con un grito agudo y un salto apenas perceptible gracias a la longitud de la manta que lo abrazaba.

-Papá, ¿Quién es él?- Se escuchó, haciendo que el dramaturgo prestara toda su atención, a lo que ahora veía era una niña de corta edad y cabellos rubios.

Después de la sorpresa inicial (Que duró unos escuetos segundos) Phillip presenció a otra niña, apenas más grande que la primera, pero ésta lucía una cabellera castaña y permanecía en silencio pero expectante, con lo que parecía omelette en su boca (Deducido por el contenido de su plato). Con un rápido vistazo observó que la primera niña tenía lo mismo en su plato, y había dos más en la mesa, uno con alimento aún humeante, y otro sin nada pero con la intención clara de ser utilizado.

-Él es Phillip Carlyle, un snob que se va a unir a nuestro espectáculo- Contestó con simpleza y tranquilidad el circense aludido, parecía que había puesto fin a contestación, hasta que después de unos segundos de un tarareo indistinguible se digno a proseguir -¡Ah!, y un gran amigo, por su puesto. Además de que hoy es nuestro invitado, por lo que debemos ser amables- Dicho esto, giró su cuerpo (Porque no se había tomado la molestia de mirar a la persona con quien hablaba), y de manera despreocupada sirvió una pieza de comida en el último plato vacío.

-Debemos ser amables- Instó, con un movimiento de ceja que formaba una mueca paternal, en un sentido ligeramente demandante. Con obvia dirección hacia ambas niñas, pues solo dirigió hacia ellas su mirada.

-Mi nombre es Caroline Barnum, es un placer conocerlo, señor- Dijo la fémina castaña y aparentemente mayor, con un tono cortés y claramente ensayado -Mi nombre es Helen Barnum- Se apresuró a continuar la otra niña -Y es un placer conocerlo… -Se detuvo y observó con ojos inquisitivos y rápidos a Carlyle -¿Señor?- Finalizó, dudosa pero formal, de manera dulce en un único sentido infantil.

Y fue ahí cuando su mente somnolienta conectó los puntos, proceso lento considerando que tuvo la respuesta con la primera palabra de Helen. Ambas niñas de apellido Barnum no podían ser más que las hijas del Showman, era casi obvio con solo comparar el parecido (Ambas tenían la mirada soñadora y distinguible de P.T), entonces si Phineas tenía hijas, significaba que tenía familia, un hogar, y…

-¿Tienes esposa?- Salió de su boca antes de que su mente consciente lo pensara, con un tono dolido y sorprendido que dejó un sabor amargo en su boca y una sensación funesta en su garganta. El sentimiento de culpa y una molestia latente de traición comenzó a nacer de su pecho.

-Tenía- Respondió Barnum, volteando los ojos al rostro ligeramente sonrojado del menor, la respuesta fue conciliadora, a lo menos, para los sentimientos confusos y dolidos de Phillip -Deberíamos hablar en la habitación- Proclamó mientras se acercaba a Carlyle y lo guiaba con presteza hacia el lugar mencionado, con una mano cerca de la espada baja para forzar su cuerpo aturdido a caminar. Con una última mirada Phillip vio a ambas niñas comiendo y conversando entre ellas, sin prestar atención a la marcha de su padre.

Antes de que pudiera notarlo, se encontraba de nueva cuenta en la habitación de donde había salido, pero ahora acompañado por el circense, que siempre estaba un paso delante de él, claro, hasta condujo a ambos a la cama, sentándose e invitando al menor a hacer lo mismo.

-Soy divorciado- Comenzó a hablar Barnum, con una pose más afable y luciendo una sonrisa inocente, que se mezclaba bien con el tono apacible de su voz –Su nombre es Charity, ella es… es de esas personas que siempre tienen algo bueno que decir, y que parece ver lo mejor del mundo- Dejó de hablar unos segundos, moviendo sus ojos y frunciendo el ceño como si no supiera qué decir -Ella… Yo, bueno, la amé como mujer durante años, pero el amor se convirtió en cariño y creo que a ella le pasó lo mismo, entonces decidimos separarnos, era lo mejor para ambos, ya sabes, _ser libres para amar de nuevo_ , aún la estimo como una gran amiga, y como la madre de mis hijas-.

Phillip asintió lentamente, asimilando sin prisa la información que se le daba, era grato saber que no había tenido un amorío con una persona casada, y que afortunadamente no sería el responsable de una ruptura. Los sentimientos nefastos se habían vaporizado junto con la sensación de traición amarga que antes lo había atacado.

-Solo quiero que sepas que no es algo por lo que debas preocuparte- Siguió P.T. mostrando sus perfectos dientes en una sonrisa que hizo burbujear algo en el interior del menor –Deberías cambiarte para ir a desayunar- Expresó, mientras se incorporaba en una pose de pie. Phillip quiso replicar, pero los labios del mayor se posaron contra los suyos en un suave y rápido beso – Se enfriará la comida- Agregó socarrón, mientras se alejaba por la puerta. Carlyle tardó unos segundos en recuperarse tras el sorpresivo (Pero agradable) beso. Una fracción de segundo después de eso se encontró maldiciendo a Barnum.

Aunque bueno, Phillip realmente  no se arrepentía de nada.

[…]

El desayuno prosiguió de manera amena y entretenida, con pláticas cortas y esporádicas que llenaban el ambiente poco silencioso de la cocina. Las niñas acabaron prontamente su comida, pero no se levantaron de la mesa hasta que los adultos lo hicieron, estando ambas entretenidas en la conversación ajena, donde comentaban palabras de vez en cuando.

Phillip debía ser sincero, estaba amando a la Helen y Caroline, tenían la vibra enérgica y positiva típica de la niñez, pero mezclada con una presencia firme y cautivadora, tan similar a la de P.T. Además de que brillaban con comentarios inteligentes y razonamientos que sorprendían a Carlyle.

Era esa misma inteligencia, la cual lo había manipulado para prometer una salida a la feria. Pasó antes de darse cuenta, y con un inocente _“La feria suena agradable, deberíamos ir”_ por su parte, logró tener a ambas niñas revoloteando a su alrededor, presionando para cumplir lo dicho.

Era en parte por eso por lo cual él se encontraba comprando palomitas de maíz mientras cargaba con una muñeca de tela en su mano izquierda.

-Les agradas mucho- Habló Barnum dirigiéndose a Phillp, mientras miraba distraídamente a Helen acariciar un conejo en un puesto y a Caroline reír con la actuación de un payaso.

-Ellas me agradan- Contestó el menor con fingido desinterés, mientras lentamente dejaba de mirar al Showman, para fijar su vista en las niñas divirtiéndose a unos metros. Otorgándole a Barnum la muñeca y las palomitas con un movimiento rápido, dejó de prestar atención al circense súbitamente, para después huir con presteza exclamando _“¡Helen, ten cuidado, los conejos pueden morder!”_ con marcada preocupación.

 Barnum esbozó una corta sonrisa, mientras caminaba despreocupadamente hacia Caroline, a quien le pasó la muñeca que había comprado y regalado unos cuartos de hora antes, mientras revolvía cariñosamente su cabello. Después de una risita por parte de la menor, se guiaron hacia Phillip, viendo de lejos la actitud preocupada de éste al ver cómo la pequeña rubia a su lado tocaba fascinada el estómago rosado de un cerdo.

-Los cerdos comen carne cuando tienen hambre- Comentó el menor, una vez P.T estaba a su lado, claramente deseando que éste hiciera algo.

Barnum se encogió de hombros mientras veía la mano de Helen moverse en las orejas del cerdo, el cual se encontraba distante de las caricias –No creo que él tenga hambre- Se burló, haciendo claro el hecho de que el animal era considerablemente grande, y que tenía comida apilada a no más de un metro en su jaula.

Phillip seguía con su una mueca intranquila y aprensiva plasmada en sus facciones tensas, además de una extraña mirada puesta en Phineas, que aún con significado incierto, sabía que no podía ser nada beneficioso para él.  

-Es inofensivo, Phillip, no te preocupes- Expuso Barnum con voz armoniosa y una sonrisa apacible, que no ayudaba mucho a la sensación de Phillip -¿Le tienes miedo a los animales?- Señaló, una vez juntó las pistas en su cerebro y captó la posibilidad de esto, pensó, un poco burlesco, que era obvio que un dramaturgo de alta clase no estuviera familiarizado con animales que no fueran hogareños.

-No les tengo miedo- Phillip se defendió con voz ofendida pero dubitativa –Solo que nunca he estado tan cerca de un animal _así_ \- El castaño obvió la definición porque no sabía cómo decir “No mascotas” sin sonar iletrado –Tuve un Caniche alguna vez, incluso mi madre tuvo un Spitz Alemán, pero ninguno era tan inmenso y peligroso- Barnum no pudo soportar las ganas de reír cuando el menor terminó de hablar, a su favor Caroline y Helen compartieron una risa discreta junto con él.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Reclamó el menor, con su rostro apenas colorado de rosa y una mirada molesta en sus ojos.

-Bueno, el circo tiene muchos animales muy grandes, y vas a tener que trabajar con ellos- Los ojos del menor pasaron a mirar el suelo unos segundos, con una pose pensativa, para después fijarse de nuevo en Barnum, con vergüenza mezclada con ligera indignación y un poco, solo un poco de diversión.

-O vamos, reírte, es irónico y divertido- Exclamó el circense, mientras codeaba juguetonamente al menor, consiguiendo que éste entornara los ojos, rindiéndose con una risa unos pocos segundos después. Las niñas iniciaron una pequeña risita maliciosa y sagaz, que contagió a Phillip para seguir riendo.

Entonces, Phillip pensó que no necesitaba entender los impetuosos y vehementes  sentimientos que tenía por el Phineas, necesitaba tenerlos, sentirlos, vivir la experiencia que le daba el mayor, disfrutar el circo, las personas, las vivencias nuevas que lo alejarían de la vida monótona y sofocante.

_Necesitaba todo. Y Barnum estaba ahí para dárselo._

[…]

Cuando Phillip llegó al Circo, era abrumador.

Una mezcla de colores brillantes, escenarios, personas increíbles con apariencias y habilidades exóticas, luciendo sin miedo y orgullosas lo que eran. Creaba en él una sensación de familiaridad, casi pertenencia, como si estuviese destinado a estar en ese lugar y solo ahí, algo más profundo que su consciencia suplicando ese lugar.

Se sentía libre y confiado, _era libre_. Rondaba cerca de Barnum con movimientos coordinados, llenando y deleitando sus ojos con todo lo que podía ofrecer el circo, desde el detalle más pequeño hasta la atracción más grande. Presenciando luces cegadoras y llamas flagrantes, cuya vista era adictiva e hipnotizante para la mirada inocente de Phillip. Casi pudo ignorar la presencia de una jirafa y otros animales que se movían libres y vanidosos, exhibiendo su belleza indómita.

Entonces lo podía ver, la magnitud de lo que se le ofrecía y daba, el esplendor sublime de todo lo que lo atestaba _, todas las estrellas en el cielo_ , era sin dudas la manera en la que quería pasar sus días, sintiendo vivo cada segundo quemando placenteramente, rompiendo los muros grises y melancólicos que habían encerrado su existencia, dejando solo deseo y excitación por lo que rodeaba su ser.  

Podía verlo, sentirlo, presente en el ambiente enérgico, dándole una sensación de ensueño que lo embriagaba, con libertad de volar hacia un sueño antes oprimido. Estaba jugando un nuevo papel, y amaba cada parte de ello.

Y estaba él, P.T Barnum, con esa maldita sonrisa que ahora también estaba en su rostro. Encajaban a la perfección, como algo que necesitaba, una pieza faltante que ahora llenaba el vació en su pecho, curando el aciago dolor que martirizaba su alma.

Tenían sus manos entrelazadas y compartían un beso, pequeño, casto, casi inocente.

 _Ese era sin duda su lado_.

[…]

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Bueno! Espero que les haya gustado, tarde mucho en escribirlo (Tuve muchos bloqueos, creo que se puede notar por cómo cambia mi escritura xD) pero lo importante es que al fin lo terminé. Pronto subiré más cositas, de diferentes fandoms, pero para aquellos que leen "La vida de los Súper Soldados" no se apuren, sigue siendo mi prioridad darle una continuación, y ya tengo mucho tiempo libre para hacerlo ueu
> 
> Ya saben, voten, comente, critiquen y compartan, y por favor avísenme de algún error.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer, adiós y besos!
> 
> (Por cierto, bendito sea quien tuvo la idea de juntar a Zac Efron con Hugh Jackman, se ven demasiado bien juntos, los adoro <3)


End file.
